One Shot, Zwei Shot
by TheBlackbirdCalls
Summary: A way to localize one shot stories without crowding up my page too much. Unless otherwise stated, these ought to be standalones unrelated to anything of my other stories.
1. Miles High Club

Nobody had ever told Emerald that a life of crime meant no sleep. On one hand, vacation meant she could finally have a break from pretending to care about a bunch of morons that had an endless slew of things that drew ire. On the other, it was 6 in the morning because flights to Mistral had been cut to the point where it was go early or go never.

" _Freaking White Fang_..." Emerald thought, yawning. " _Stupid terrorists ruining the transit system_." The actions the Faunus group had taken were the direct cause of all of her current problems, the recent string of bombings jacking up airport security to an extreme and limiting flights outside of the country. Looking at the massive line before her waiting to present ID and have their bags checked, then swapping to the sluggish, mostly asleep guards elongating the process, she sighed.

Emerald looked at Cinder, not at all affected by the early morning. She was still standing as proud as ever in her scarlet dress and heels, compared to Mercury and his sweats drooping with a tired haze. The green haired girl had had enough tact to dress in her normal gear as well, but she didn't have... whatever was fueling Cinder's glow. " _All this power at her disposal and she can't get us a fast pass!?"_ Even with Roman's connections, Cinder wasn't able to acquire a flight to Mistral without going through Vale's airport at an inch an hour. Not even the mobster prince owned an aircraft that could get them cross country without too many questions being asked. Emerald wondered what sort of dealings Cinder had so far away; she was usually left out, but that didn't concern her, considering that left her with free time and sticky fingers. She just wished there could be flights a bit later in the day on a weekend.

Emerald wished for death to every last member of airport security, as it appeared most of them were serving no one and were instead chatting. " _This can't get any worse, can it?"_

"Oh, my god! Em, is that you!?" a blazing voice rose, breaking the slow slur of morning grinds.

" _I hate everything. Not herrr. Why herrr? Why meeeee?"_

"Oh, hey, it IS you!" Yang said, pulling along a suitcase and a bag. "I didn't know you were flying out today!"

"Hi friend," Ruby trailed off, her eyes lidding as she trudged behind her sister. She looked like she'd been awake for all of three seconds, and could barely stand without shaking.

"Hiiiii," Emerald said, cursing the bimbo and her sister as they shacked up in line next to her and her team. "Yeahhh, we're heading back to Mistral for a little while." She turned back around.

" _Leave it at that leave it at that leave it at that_ ," Emerald thought, her mood not completely fouled only because she wasn't assaulted by neon yellow and ugly cleavage from the attention whore that was Yang. Oddly enough, she was wearing a large coat, rather unlike her. Ruby had on a pair of pajamas, but Yang was conscious enough to dress. Still, she was never in the mood to talk to them, let alone when the sun had yet to rise.

"Oh, cool!"

" _Dammit."_

"Whatcha doing there?" Yang asked, ignoring Emerald's attempts to disengage. She drew up next to the green haired girl, eying Mercury.

 _"Ah, crap, what was the cover story? Uhh... uhh..."_

"Ohohohoho," Emerald laughed, nervously. "Just heading home for a bit to visit family, you know." That was partially true, at least; she was spared any details, but apparently Cinder was going to speak with her mother. Emerald was pretty sure that didn't cover what was really going on, but hopefully it was enough to sate–

"Oh, I can only wonder what your family's like!"

" _I hate you so much_."

"I bet they're all super cool, like... way powerful if you're their daughter!" Yang looked far too intense for someone in an airport so early.

Ignoring the fact that Cinder was probably the closest thing she had to a parent, Emerald wasn't even sure if she was from fine stock. Street rats don't get the luxury of knowing.

"Yeah, they're great." Emerald turned around, using the line moving forward to put a bit of distance between her and Yang. Only a few more people until security.

"Is your mom as stacked as you are?" Yang question, looking down to Emerald's cleavage.

" _Who the hell asks that!?_ "

"Something like that," Emerald replied, wondering what screws were loose in Yang's head. She took another large step forward as the line moved. As they got close to the metal detectors, she realized a pretty glaring detail missing from their plan.

" _Oh, crap_ ," Emerald thought, looking down to a dozing Mercury's sweatpants. His mechanical legs were black market, illegally obtained, and modified to help kill people, so they'd set off every red flag just from a pat down.

"Hey," Yang started, again too close for comfort to Emerald. "Does that Cinder chick on your team have a family? She seems really like... I dunno, regal or something. She a princess?"

Emerald saw a chance to solve a problem. "You know, I don't actually know. Let me ask. Stay back, she's super private." Stepping away from the blonde bimbo and moving to Cinder's side, she whispered, "Hey."

Cinder turned slightly to face Emerald. "Yes? What is it?"

"What do we do about Merc's legs?"

Cinder's sour face soured further. Emerald felt hurt. "It must be too early; that's your job. Just make an illusion."

"I can't fool an entire team of attendants!" Emerald grew more panicked as her team got closer. There was only two people left, and they were going through the detectors.

"Make a distraction."

"Uhh..." Emerald whispered, thinking. "Gah, I need a minute! Merc, go behind us!" Mercury groggily slogged his way behind Cinder and Emerald, and right as their posse got called to a line. The blessing was that Yang and Ruby got sent to the other one, freeing the thief of the blonde's annoying questions. "We need a distraction!" Emerald said, placing her weapons in a special crate designed for hunter's weapon luggage. "How are we going to do–"

"AHA!" came a triumphant voice from close by. The entire airport turned to see Yang dramatically toss her coat onto the belt feeding into the luggage metal detector. Combined with Ruby's whines of shock, embarrassment, and disapproval were a hundred shocked gasps as the blonde revealed that she'd been wearing a skimpy bikini underneath her coat, baring most of her body for the wold to see. Tiny bits of creamy yellow covered Yang's sizable breasts, excessive amounts pouring out the sides to display softness/sluttiness, while her bottoms were barely more than a thong. It clung like paint to her ass, tight, firm, and in full view of dozens of men and women that all stared at her scene.

"Excuse me, miss," an attendant said. It was a guy, and it was clear they were very aroused and slightly uncomfortable approaching an underdressed blonde with huge tits. "We're going to have to ask you to dress."

"Oh, I was under the impression that we were supposed to remove our outer coats along with emptying our pockets?"

"Ma'am," the attendant said. "That isn't exactly–"

"Oh, so you just decided to invade people's privacy for no reason? Just thought, 'Hey, you know what we need? Metal detectors that just show everything in case someone needs to get off despite having perfectly serviceable ones that don't provide fap material,' right?"

"Yang..." Ruby whined.

Flustered, the attendant stepped back a bit. "Miss, that isn't what we're trying to do! Were concerned over passenger safety, and–"

"I don't see why I have to take off my jacket because you think I can fit explosives in my top! Do you know how many times I've been accused of carrying something in my bra even after I go through that stupid thing!? I have big boobs, not a bomb!"

Yang (and her chest) was where everyone's attention was focused on. Emerald, seeing this, saw her chance. Tapping Mercury, she beckoned him to move forward and hop the barrier while she cast an illusion on the man working their metal detector. What he saw, aside from Yang's thighs, was Mercury casually walking through the metal detector, posing to show he wasn't hiding anything, and the machine going off. Meanwhile, the real Megaleg laughed his way to the other end of security and into the waiting area of the terminals. Emerald also decided to grab Yang's wallet from her bin; she thought she might as well make things infinitely more complicated for her, as running through an airport without ID was guaranteed to cause issues.

"Miss, you're up," an attendant said, snapping Emerald out of her illusion cast.

Emerald took a step forward before Yang's scene continued.

"Well, seeing as I've already removed all outer layers and emptied my pockets, then I proved I'm not dangerous. I checked your stupid rules, there's nothing preventing me from wearing a bikini! I'm not a scene, I'm just hot!" Yang bolstered her bust, regaining anyone's attention had they looked away. Her breasts strained against her bikini, copious amounts of her underboob poking out, threatening to expose her breasts. She drew a finger under her hip, past her skimpy waistband, and continued up to lift a strap on her top. Her boobs plopped lusciously as she lifted them up and released them.

The attendant looked at Yang, trying not to show how far down he was looking. Turning to another attendant, he shrugged, his face asking if Yang was correct. Another said, "There's nothing saying she can't... Just send her through and stop her holding up the line!"

Yang didn't even wait for the attendant to direct her to the lesser metal detector that didn't do a full body scan. A smug look on her face, she strode forward, her chest accentuating every hip movement in her step. Every last shred of superiority was wiped clean off the blonde's face as the technological gate spring into action, alerting everyone in the airport that she had metal on her. Everyone, including Emerald and the attendant trying to work her metal detector, stopped to look.

"What!?" Yang cried, staring in disbelief at the metal detector that had just shot her privacy protest in the foot. "I don't have any metal on me! Your stupid machine is broken!"

The attendant, now in a much more pleasant mood, strode up to Yang's side and grabbed her arm. "Over here, miss. We need to run a more thorough search to see what you're hiding."

"But... but-"

"Safety of the passengers, miss." The attendant brought out a handheld metal detector and moved her body.

"Aren't you supposed to do this privately!?" Yang cried, realizing she was were everyone was looking.

"Only for extenuating circumstances, not just a, what was it? Not a scene, but, 'just hot,' or along those lines."

Emerald was far too engrossed in watching Yang's suffering to take a step forward. Even Cinder had her eyes on the blonde, enjoying her humiliation. Everything had stopped to watch as Yang was posted against a wall and made to pose for the attendant. Ruby was embarrassingly covering her face, redder than usual at the sight of her sister's scene.

All of the airport watched as Yang's arms were grabbed and raised, her legs spread, and her hair brushed off of her bust to make her more acceptable to a screening. She, meanwhile, was scarlet at being put on display immediately following her attempt to decry the airport process. She was being manhandled in front of everyone, and wearing a skimpy bikini to boot. Every got to watch as she was humiliated through her own actions, and the lines didn't seem to mind the hold up; a brave few had even begun recording, Mercury included.

The attendant enjoying his power over Yang began waving a small metal detector around her, starting at her leg. Climbing up, he watched the blonde spitefully bite her lip as he drew up to her thighs, then mirrored the process on her other leg. Finding nothing, he explored around her body, his smile gleaming as Yang tried to avoid eye contact. Eventually, he found the source of what had set off the metal detector; after double checking by hovering around them, he confirmed that Yang's breasts were what was causing her to read as having metal. He looked up to her eyes as he realized her fashion sense was what was to blame. Yang looked at him, looked down, then back up.

Gathering from the closer inspection, the attendant realized that Yang's nipples were pierced with metal bolts, enough to set off the metal detectors. Yang covered her chest as the man made it clear he knew what had caused her humiliation by glaring lecherously at her chest.

Suddenly aware that the dozens of people around her knew that she was pierced, plus that she was on display in a bikini, Yang grew red and covered herself as best she could.

"I'm pierced, okay! I forgot to replace them! Can I go!?"

The attendant laughed at Yang's embarrassing posture and waved her away. "Your bags are cleared and your weapon case is headed to your plane, so your free to go. Just take into account that we do what we do for a reason."

Yang hurriedly grabbed her coat and put it back on to cheers and clapping. Red faced and fuming, she grabbed Ruby and her bags before storming off.

Everything that had just transpired had been a catharsis for Emerald; Yang had finally gotten some comeuppance for being such a slut, and everyone had gotten the chance to watch her humiliation. Even better, she'd soon realized she was lacking a wallet. Now that the blonde's gravure shoot was finally over with, attention turned back to the rest of the screening process. With a hearty chuckle and a lot of schadenfreude, Emerald stepped up to the metal detector. And proceeded set it off.

Feeling her cheeks flush as people turned to her, Emerald remembered she hadn't removed any of her extra bits on her outfit thanks to getting caught up in Yang. She wasn't used to flying, and hadn't thought to dress simpler; she was still wearing all her jewelry, plus her belts and a number of other accessories.

Seeing Cinder glare at her, Emerald stepped out from the metal detector and began removing her accessories. She pulled off her jewelry and belts, along with her arm bands and gloves, then tried once more. She was once again slapped in the face as the machine blared a note saying she was still carrying.

"Is there an issue, ma'am?" an attendant asked, narrowing his eyes.

Suddenly wishing Yang was back, Emerald sputtered, "N-no, we're all good, just hold on." Stepping out once more, she patted herself down. She quickly realized that she hadn't emptied her pockets, plus her chaps probably had metal in them. Now acutely aware of the line being held up by her, she quickly removed everything that could set off the machine. Walking through again, it still rang.

"Ma'am, are you trying to hide something?"

"No! No I'm not!" Emerald shouted, her eyes now shooting daggers. "Just give me a second!" He looked to Cinder, who's disappointment was not helping her. Another self pat down and she remembered her white top had bolts and buttons and removed it. That had to be everything! But it wasn't. Emerald again set off the alarm as she walked through the metal detector. "What!? Your stupid machine must be broken!"

The attendants around the metal detectors were now all focused on Emerald and, to a lesser extent, Cinder. One approached her and said, "Ma'am, are you sure that you're not hiding anything?"

"What the hell!? It's your stupid machine!" Emerald couldn't think about what else on her could possibly have metal in it.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but we won't be taking chances with the White Fang as active as they are." Emerald would have made a snide comment about not being a Faunus had the attendant not sported a pair of dog ears.

Emerald looked to Cinder for help. If anyone could fix this, it'd be her. Her anger almost palpable, she sauntered in her effortlessly sexy way to the attendant's side. Leaning in dangerously close to his head, she asked, "Why don't you just let us pass? We're in a bit of a hurry." Her voice was drenched in saccharine, sounding almost like a woman propositioning a man for sex. "We're not dangerous, I promise~"

The attendant looked Cinder up and down, getting treated to subtle movements to highlight her sex appeal.

"~Please? For little old me?"

"Ma'am, I'm going to have to bring both of you in so we can run a private test."

Emerald drew a sick pleasure from watching the lights in Cinder's eyes go out, but that was not what she wanted to hear.

"Follow me, both of you."

Emerald and Cinder had no choice but to go with the attendant, lest they risk being discovered, or never getting on another flight again. Mercury had seen the situation starting and bolted, so they were left to follow security to some sort of back room.

"Now, I wouldn't have had to do this, but you–" the attendant pointed to Cinder, "–started acting suspicious. Innocents don't typically try to flirt their way past security." That was Emerald's only solace; had Cinder not tried to use her charm to bypass security, then maybe she could have just asked for something besides the metal detector. It was her fault, even if Emerald had begun the process. "Now, I apologize, but I'm going to have to ask you two to undress. I'll step out and get a female colleague to supervise, but please, cooperate and we can get you on your flight. If neither of you have anything to hide, then we apologize for the inconvenience." The dog ear stepped out and was quickly replaced by a young woman with pink hair as bright as her bubbly step.

Emerald looked at Cinder, who shockingly seemed to realize that this was her fault. The green haired girl had realized that the flourish on her olive top, the one highlighting her cleavage, was metal, and likely was the only thing setting off the metal detector. She kept that to herself to enjoy the fact that she was watching the impregnable Cinder Fall face humiliating consequences for her own mistake. As a bonus, she'd get to see her gorgeous idol in her underwear! Suck it Merc! Albeit, she'd have to undress as well.

"Hello!" the sugary pink haired girl said. "If you two get started, you can be free to leave, assuming y'all got nothing to hide. Sorry bout that..."

Emerald had no choice but to follow the new attendant's instructions. She'd gathered her clothes when they had left for the room, so she placed all her extra stuff down and began removing her top. Slowly and with much hesitation, she thanked her luck that she was wearing a conservative bra; it was large, neutral black, and the strapless garment covered more or less the same as her olive top. Remembering her choice in panties, she pulled her white pants down to reveal similarly conservative back boyshorts. Emerald was so glad that she almost looked like she could be heading to the gym sans a bit of modesty, but she was much better off than Cinder.

Cinder's anger was audible, her presence alone seemingly giving off smoke and ash. Still, she bit her tongue and began pulling off her dress. Crimson cheeks matched her scarlet bra, a dainty number that was lacy, racy, and showed off far too much outside of an intimate situation. Aside from bright gold patterns, not much else was in the way to distract from her flushed breasts or her warm, inviting body. After getting a look that said, "Yes, you have to. Sorry, honey," she reluctantly removed her shorts, untying the sides to let them fall away. Not much was covered by a deep, deep red thong that confirmed to Cinder's every last curve around her waist. Her legendary hips that usually walked with pure confidence were instead highlighted by gold lace as it rounded its way towards her mostly exposed ass. Only a thin strand blocked the full view of Cinder Fall's rear, and the look in her face made sure the two other girls in the room knew it.

Emerald was glowing. While she was just about in beach gear, Cinder looked like a pinup model. This was literally the first, and probably the only, time she had even seen her leader look so weak, so vulnerable, so embarrassed, and so drop-dead sexy. And it was her fault; It was Cinder's fault that her and Emerald were forced to strip in front of someone thanks to her attempt to flirt past security. She memorized every detail she could of her body as the pink haired girl told them to spin around to prove they weren't hiding anything.

"Okey dokie! Looks like you two are all square! Sorry bout all this, butcha can't be too careful these days. Sorry bout the inconvenience, so we'll knock off some a the cost a your flight. Y'all are free to go!"

Emerald watched Cinder's hands go faster than she'd ever seen as she got redressed. The attendant was still watching, so she couldn't even use her Semblance to dress like she usually did. Emerald followed soon after, and tracked a storming Cinder to their plane. It was in the process of boarding, and soon they sat down in their seats next to Mercury.

Looking at Cinder's mood, Mercury asked, "What took you guys so long? Don't tell me you killed someone or something."

Cinder said nothing and looked firmly forward.

Emerald smiled, devilishly. Using her Semblance, she made Mercury see her say, "Amazing things happened. Shouldn't have left, dumbass." Illusion Emerald handed Mercury a Polaroid, which had Cinder posing in her bra and panties, much more comfortable in her own skin than when she had stripped down minutes before. "That's all you get. I couldn't just keep that to myself, even from you."

Emerald watched Mercury swear under his breath, then sat back and readied herself for a good flight.


	2. Best Laid Plans

If there was one thing Cardin hated about Beacon aside from letting animals run free, it was the school's insistent on outside teamwork. If there was two, it was ill-stocked missions outside the walls of the protected cities. And now, he and his band were dealing with both.

Low on ammo, low on morale, and quickly approaching being low on actual hope of survival, Cardin stared blankly at a campfire he'd erected with help from his mace. It was made with the last of their fire Dust, and was just about all they had left. Around it on some busted furniture and boxes were the rest of CRDL, and also a bunch of randos from who cares that were Team NDGO. It was one of Beacon's stupid ideas to try and build camaraderie with other schools and other teams, but the eight of them had been exploring a rundown city for days without finding anything worth anything, and they'd been left without supplies to last. His only comforts were that the four girls were all humans, and they were actually pretty hot all things considered.

Whether or not NDGO was full of hotties didn't really help anything, considering the eight of them were actually having to come to terms with dying. Their lack of ammo and Dust made them easy targets for Grimm, and the down that caused meant they were at risk for more attacks. Worse still, most of the buildings around them were wrecked, and there were far more Grimm around here than anyone had been briefed on. Negative emotions baited the beast, and there was plenty to go around.

Cardin was pissed mostly because he was actually making headway with NDGO. Ignoring his mortality, he'd played the noble hero more than a few times since they'd been sent out, saving the girl's lives more than they saved his. He didn't want to die, and it was just unfair that he was about to with a bunch of hot girls around. They just needed to make it through one more night before pickup, but everyone had heard the rumblings of the Grimm grow louder every minute. Supplies as they were, they'd have difficulty defeating anything more than a few Ursa. Sometimes, it didn't matter how well teams worked together; bad odds were bad odds.

Getting tired of facing the idea of death, Cardin said, "You know what?" interrupting the bleak silence of those about to fall. "Screw it. Good a time as any." Lit by the crackling fire, the man began exploring his bag, messily interrupting the brooding. "Ahh! There they are!"

One of the NDGO girls looked over to Cardin, Dew if he remembered correctly. "W-what are you doing?" Her voice was interrupted by a howl not too far off.

"Boys," Cardin said, turning towards the rest of CRDL. "Ladies," he continued smugly, turning to NDGO. "I have an idea to not die." He refused to move his hands from his bag until someone inquired.

Russel looked at Cardin's bag, annoyed. "Yeah? That'd be nice to know before it happens, so tell us."

Cardin remembered that he was a team leader for slightly more than his large frame. He was also decent at planning, and tonight's plan to survive took the form a few bottles of wine. He tossed two to NDGO's leader, Nebula, and another two to Dove, keeping the last for himself.

The seven people not in the know looked up Cardin and then to their bottles of wine.

"Oh, I know!" Russel shouted, his voice nasally. "We can use the broken glass as weapons!"

Cardin put a hand to his face and stopped himself from sighing. Taking a breath, he decided to use the cringe to help his plan move forward. Throwing his head back, he belted out a long, loud laugh. "That's a good one!"

" _God, that guy's an idiot._.." Cardin thought, unable to comprehend how a future hunter could think broken glass was a viable weapon when the arguably least deadly thing they had among the eight was Gwen's knives. Still, making light of Russel's stupidity could help them survive.

"Nah, man, we're getting our asses drunk!" Cardin popped the cork on the bottle with a knife and took a swig of wine. "Stole this from some cellar I found. And it's gonna keep us alive."

Cardin received the confused looks he was expecting to get.

Nebula cocked her head and asked, "And... how does that make sense?"

"Easy. Negative emotions are what cause Grimm to move in. Positive emotions keep them at bay; that's why you guys are here for the tourney, to build hype and keep the people happy." Cardin held up the bottle in his hand. "I say, instead of moping like a bunch of dumbasses, we party."

CRDL seemed to be quickly getting on board, matching moods with their leader. NDGO needed a bit more convincing.

"Oh, come on, we got everything we need for a party!" Cardin pointed to the campfire, declaring, "Booze, bonfires, and buddies! Have fun and we just might make it."

"That seems incredibly irresponsible. Getting drunk when there's Grimm all around us? What if we need to fight?"

"Didn't you see that fight in the courtyard the day after the tournament started? That Schnee chick from Atlas got bodied by some guy with a sword in one hand and a flask in the other! I say it's beats moping and crying about it."

"That doesn't sound like it's something to try to emulate!"

"You have a better idea? Think of it this way: we don't have a good time, we get swarmed with no ammo. We do, we keep the monsters away with the power of drunken bonfire parties."

NDGO exchanged looks, none of which seemed on board.

"We got one more night, and the only supplies we have left is a vintage. Unless you guys can magic up some bullets, we can't fight for long." Cardin took a small swig. "Tastes good, though I'm no connoisseur."

Russel greedily took a bottle from Dove and opened it before taking a good swig. "I see no problem with it. 'Sides, no teachers watching."

Nebula looked down at the bottles she was holding. "I still don't think it's a good idea."

Cardin lazily raised a finger and swirled it around, encompassing the broken building the two teams were staying in. "Then why haven't we heard any Grimm?"

Whether or not Cardin was lying about his plan, he was right. Since the teams had started talking about getting drunk rather than moping about a lack of supplies, the growls of the night had stopped. Their negativity had shifted to more of a casual conversation, lightening the mood, and diminishing the pull on Grimm. There was a howl, but it was miles away from where it had been previously; while retreated wasn't the proper word, the swarms of Beowolves and Ursa had left to hunt elsewhere. CRDL and NDGO were safe for the moment.

The girls of NDGO looked at each other, this time more open to the idea. Looking to CRDL, they all saw everyone but Cardin taking turns on their bottles.

"I guess he's right..." Octavia said, her hesitance leaving. "But, shouldn't we still have a lookout or something?"

"Eh, fine, I'll do it." Cardin took a final swing and put his personal bottle down. "My weapon doesn't lose much without Dust or bullets, at least compared to any of yours."

"Okay..." Nebula looked to her teammates. "Any of you want it? I think I'm going to wait a bit..."

Cardin watched his genius at work at everyone got progressively drunker. He also listened to his plan, as any inkling of Grimm howls were replaced by hiccups and laughter. After a point, even Nebula joined in, and Cardin sat back and watched his plan come to fruition. He watched the two teams get wide smiles on their faces, and every moment was filled with giggling.

"Heh, first timers!" Cardin chuckled, gazing at everyone hiccuping. His plan had succeeded, as the Grimm howls had all but stopped. Happy, he remembered that he honestly hadn't thought that his plan would work; he guessed the Grimm were far enough away to only sense their presence if they were negative, and their cheery moods caused the pull to stop.

Cardin, however, was still Cardin, and Cardin liked to take advantage of every situation.

"Shh, shh guys!" Cardin hushed, bringing seven drunk attentions to him. "I just heard another Grimm!"

"Whaaattt...!?" Russel said, taking a second to grasp the meaning of Cardin's words. "I didn't hear anything..."

Cardin glared at his partner before stating, "That's because you guys were laughing your asses off. They're getting a bit closer!"

NDGO exchanged worried looks with one another. CRDL was still getting it through their heads, as they'd drunk more between them.

"I didn't hear anything," Gwen said, playing with her knives.

"I'm telling ya, I heard something." If anyone was going to make or break Cardin's next move, it'd be Gwen. She'd only had a little bit to drink, so she was tipsy, but reasonably lucid. That said, she was Cardin's preference; something about her dress was nice, plus he'd made the most headway with her hero-wise.

"What do we do?" Dove asked, his mood sinking.

"Either drink more, or get happier. Simple as that, of course!" Cardin shrugged, his face calmly considering every action. "I don't know about you, but I'm having a good time, but I can think of at least one way to make it better."

Nebula, half a bottle or so in on potent wine, slurred out, "Whatcha thinking?" Octavia nodded in agreement. Dew hiccuped, giggling.

"Oh, if only there was a way for a group of girls to show a group of guys a good time." Cardin's eyes turned lecherous. "No lakes around, but I do enjoy the idea of skinny dipping."

Gwen was the first to respond, being the most sober. "You want us to have sex with you!?" CRDL immediately sobered up, any trace of liquor in their systems gone.

Cardin laughed Gwen's accusations off. "Of course not! I respect you ladies! I'm talking just a bit of fun! We're young, we're fighting to stay alive, and in what, a week, we won't ever see each other again? Might as well make it a night to remember! Once this tournament's over, you guys'll go off back to Shade and you'll lose any and all relevance to us, never to be seen again! I'm just saying we might as well have a good time."

Gwen stepped back, at least satisfied with Cardin not referring to sex. Her cheeks reddened both from embarrassment and her tipsy state. She looked to Nebula.

"I'm just saying, my plan's worked so far. And we wouldn't want a Grimm attack in the middle of the night. Why not leave a lasting impression? C'mon, it'll be fun!"

CRDL, now all sobered up at the idea of NDGO stripping, looked on without trying to look creepy. The team of girls eyed each other.

"How about I start?" Without waiting for an answer, Cardin began pulling off his armor. He casually yawned as he dropped it, watching NDGO's reaction to it forcefully slamming into the ground with how heavy it was. Flexing all the while, he removed his shirt, exposing his gargantuan barrel chest, muscles bred from his constant training and armament. "What are ya waiting for, ladies?"

NDGO was all blushing. Cardin's massive size and muscles began to compound with his heroics over their trip; he'd continuously ran in to save them from Grimm over the course of the mission, dashing in to protect them. Well trained huntresses or not, Cardin had done his absolute best to be a knight in shining armor. They were too drunk to really realize that he'd been forcing it, waiting until the right moment to look his coolest in front of the girls.

"See?" Cardin asked, laughing at NDGO getting overwhelmed by a lack of inhibitions and an excess of hormones. "Tell me you aren't already feeling happier? And don't lie to me; lying will bring the Grimm back cuz it'll make me feel bad."

"But..." Octavia started before trailing off. She didn't look away from Cardin's abs.

"But nothing! Imagine how good we'll feel if you lovely ladies join me! What's there to lose? A week from now we'll never see each other again!"

There were several long moments as the girls mulled over Cardin's statements. Without warning, Dew flicked her spear towards Gwen, crafting a small tornado underneath her skirt; the girl's modesty was blown away, revealing a pair of deep purple panties with black trimmings on them before she could bat her skirt down.

"Dew, what are you doing!?" Gwen screamed as she clapped her hands down over her skirt, though her voice was drowned out by laughter from her drunken team and cheers from CRDL. After waiting for it to die down, she continued, asking, "What was that!?"

Showing herself off as a lightweight, Dew giggled furiously at her teammate's embarrassment. "Oh, come on! You've been eying him since he saved you from that Alpha, so why not!?" Gwen shot up, trying not to look at Cardin.

"That doesn't mean I want to..." Gwen meekly tried to cover her face, but everyone was already looking at her. Hiccuping, she asked, "Well, what about you!?"

Dew took a second to mull over what Gwen meant. As she made a move, one could hear CRDL's focusing in more closely. Sitting down, she placed her spear between her legs as she began spreading them; the only thing blocking the view underneath her dress was the staff of her spear, though her hazy movement teased more than she would have sober.

"I don't know about you, but I'm having more fun already," Cardin said, trying to stare Dew's spear away and meeting limited-but-actual success. "And your secret's already out, I guess. Who knows, maybe you'll be worth a long distance relationship?"

Blushing further, Gwen took another look at her team. They were all drunkenly cheering her on, while CRDL sounded like they were at a strip club.

"I'll give you guys the last bottle," Cardin said, holding up his mostly filled wine bottle.

Looking at the ground and crossing her feet, Gwen turned towards Cardin. Slowly, to the excitement of everyone around, she leant forward and grabbed the hem of her skirt. At about a mile a minute, she began pulling up her skirt, though she turned away from RDL and left them with Dew spreading her legs further.

Cardin looked and felt pleased with himself, knowing his master plan worked; he'd been setting up all the pieces all week in order for the moment to happen, throwing himself into danger at just the right moment. And now, he was watching Gwen show her panties to him, with the rest of NDGO ready to follow.

Gwen looked away as Cardin's grin widened at the second reveal of her panties, the purple and black garment being the slightest bit too naughty for what should have been a pure mission. Gwen only grew redder, but she continued lifting as Dew continued teasing with her skirt, mere inches away from flashing her own panties.

"That's a woman worth having, I'll tell you," Cardin said, earning an angry huff and a denial of a view as Gwen recoiled. "Aw, come on! We've been talking all week! Show us something nice!"

"Have some fun, party pooper!" Dew called, now using her spear as a mock stripper pole. Her movements lacked any coherence, but CRDL and NO were all cheering her on.

"It's a party now! Come on!" Russel cawed, looking at the still embarrassed Gwen. He turned to the two members of NDGO not doing something they'd regret and made an effort to make them, saying, "Why don't you two join in!?"

Nebula looked to Octavia, who looked back. Giggling, they drew closer on their mostly destroyed couch and held each other's faces. With plenty of urging from CRDL and a bit from Dew, they began making out, exploring each other's mouths.

Cardin tore his eyes away from Dew's Wonderland and Nebula and Octavia's makeout session and affixed them back to Gwen. "See? Your friends know what's up." He motioned to Dew pulling off bits of her armor as the rest of CRDL cheered. "I now know you like me~"

Gwen hiccuped, unable to find the rational side of her that would tell her she's about to do something she'd regret. Huffing, she stole Cardin's bottle of wine and took a long drink before straddling the shirtless man. "Shut up."

"There we go," Cardin said, positioning Gwen over his erection. He had some morals, so he wouldn't take full advantage of his situation, but he'd let it go as far as it needed to.

Dew finishing pulling off her armor and then drunkenly started on her dress. Nebula and Octavia had spent the last several minutes pulling off each other's armor and jackets, leaving them in just normal tops, and they were thoroughly exploring what was left. Cardin was making his way through Gwen's layers, confused by the overabundance of cloth in her ballet-esque getup.

CRDL's shouts would have easily overpowered any Grimm calls, had their been any at all; the pan had worked to perfection, the positive feelings sending all of the dark away. It was both metaphorical and literal; in addition to keeping the Grimm away, the sun was beginning to rise, signaling their pickup in only a few hours. To CRDL's extra benefit, this meant watching one girl straddle their leader as he worked his way through her clothes, two strip each other down, and one finish pulling off her dress.

Dew began playing on her spear, dancing around wearing nothing but a matching set of bra and panties patterned like fish scales. She gave extra attention to her rear as she drunkenly shuffled across her imaginary stage, egged on by CRDL. After several minutes of constantly spinning in circles, she fell clumsily onto a stray chair and laughed herself to sleep.

Briefly pausing to watch their teammate, Nebula and Octavia went back to taking off each other's shirts. Russel threw a few lien at them as they broke their kiss to allow the tops to come off. Nebula's gray shirt was replaced by a surprisingly large space-patterned bra, while Octavia's vest revealed a lacy number the same deep red as her hair. The hands of NDGO's leader began snaking their way up Octavia's skirt, playing in unfamiliar places to CRDL's delight.

Their movements slowing, Nebula sluggishly tried pulling off Octavia's skirt, but lacked the energy. They ended up sharing a final kiss before drifting off on the couch together, underdressed bodies in close proximity. The leader's hand was placed underneath her teammate's bra, and both were smiling uncontrollably in their sleep.

CRDL's attention turned to Gwen, still straddling Cardin. He'd since gotten her down to her bra and panties, dark purple and black to match her entire aesthetic. She also had a leg holster for several of her knives, but Cardin had let her keep it on. Their faces were currently connected, Gwen's lips locked to the much larger man's as she pressed her barely covered breasts into his bare chest.

Cardin was all over Gwen's back, running his hands across her spine and down to her butt. He grabbed large handfuls of her ass as she rocked back and forth, Cardin's hands electrifying her. They broke their deep kiss, mostly so Cardin could look at his teammates and let them know who's boss.

"Don't stop me," Cardin said, receiving a terrified gasp from Gwen as he reached up towards her bra.

"No! Nononono! Don't do it!" Gwen shouted, trying to fight, her mood gone.

"Bit too late, sweetheart. Can't disappoint me now!" Cardin kept pushing through Gwen's defenses in an effort to get her topless.

"No! Not now not now not–" Gwen's cries for Cardin to stop stripping her were canceled out by her retching, kicking off of him, then vomiting over the place she'd just been sitting. She fell to her knees and threw up again, dropping the nearly empty bottle of wine she'd been drinking solo for far too long, considering her diminutive size. After a few heavy gasps and a swig of the last of the wine to wash the taste out, she said, "That's what you- bleaugh– get, you creep!" She crawled over to a pillow and passed out.

Cardin looked down at the vomit all over his lap, then to his teammates looking at him. His eyes shot daggers far deadlier than Gwen's knives, and his team broke eye contact and found places to pass out. Let with nothing but a horrific smell on his pants, he set out to find some water to try to clean up. Eventually finding some clean water, he washed as much of the throw up off of his pants as he could, then found an empty building to rub one out to vent his pent up lust.

A few hours later, the teams woke up. NDGO, not remembering much, all woke up in their underwear, and assumed what they should assume. Ashamed of what they'd done, they remembered that it was Cardin's fault for getting them drunk. At least convinced that they'd only stripped down and nothing more, they spent the rest of the mission time as far away from CRDL as possible, Gwen disgusted at Cardin in between mass headaches.

NDGO and CRDL returned to Beacon, none of the girls ever speaking to any of the boys.


	3. Red Sun Over Paradise

"Hey, Ruby…"

" _Oh, no! Oh, my god, this is it!"_ Ruby screamed internally, panicked but beyond excited.

Ruby tried to slow time long enough to give her time to think. She, her team, JNPR, and SSSN, had gone to the beach for the weekend since classes were wrapping up. This was… not necessarily a problem, but it meant that Ruby was at the beach all weekend with her boyfriend; the weapon-fanatic had taken a huge interest in Sun, partly due to his super cool weapon that was part nunchucks, part staff, part shotguns (" _EEEEE! So cool!_ ") and partly because he was the first person Ruby was attracted to. While she was usually focused on becoming a huntress, she couldn't help but gawk at Sun's guns, both Riyu Bang and Jingu Bang, and his muscles. After they had started dating, she found a comfortable sport nuzzled in his premium chest.

The reason that Ruby and Sun being at the beach together was nerve-racking that this was their first opportunity to be alone-alone, since every team had their own room with four suites, meaning Ruby had a locked door for the first time since becoming a woman. Add in Yang and Blake going out for drinks and Weiss spending hours trying to seduce Neptune into the hotel pool, that was a recipe for debauchery.

Ruby, being Ruby, hadn't realized that she and her very attractive boyfriend were currently alone in her suite; after everyone was finished hanging out at the beach, they went their separate ways, and the two of them were too busy talking to notice the intimacy. At least, Ruby hadn't noticed. She wasn't sure if Sun had planned this, or if he was just as surprised, or what. Whichever it was, the very virginal Ruby was currently standing in a private room, guaranteed to be left alone, and was wearing a cute red and black bikini as opposed to her usual childish frilly one. All of that meant only one thing, and Ruby couldn't decide if she could go through with it.

"Y-yes?" Ruby muttered, her voice higher pitched than normal. She unintentionally looked down at Sun's rippling chest and then to his trunks, a bit lower than she should have. He looked even more attractive than normal, stray drops of ocean glistening off his chest.

There was a pause as Sun tried to gather his thoughts, a bit distracted. "I was wondering if you–"

"YES I WANNA!" Ruby blurted out before she could stop herself. This was her moment! She could still play the leader!

Stepping back a bit, Sun looked surprised. "W-what!? What's wrong!?" He stared at Ruby.

Ruby didn't know what she was saying. She was terrified of losing her virginity, not to mention this would be the first time she was ever this close to someone. Sun would be the first boy to see her naked! But, regardless of what her mind was screaming at her, her body demanded it; the way her heart sang and the way her womanhood felt told her she was ready. This was the perfect opportunity to do it with someone she loved.

"Nothing's wrong!" Ruby flustered. "I'm ready! I wanna!"

Sun cocked an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" Taking a second to look at Ruby's blustered face, he started piecing this together. He looked down to Ruby's incredibly appealing bikini that was probably just for him to look at, he looked around and noticed the emptiness of the room, and finally, Sun looked at the matted bedding that Ruby had ruffled up in her sleep.

Sun realized that he and Ruby were on different wavelengths.

This time really stepping back, Sun spouted, "I was just going to ask if you'd seen my controller! I left it in here when we wrapped up the race tourney with everyone!"

"wat," Ruby said, flatly. Her mind flashed to yesterday, when her and most of her friends played through a Grand Prix to see who was the best at racing games.

"…"

Ruby was… well, ruby. Ruby Rose was ruby red at the moment, primarily because she had just agreed to have sex with her boyfriend before the question was even asked.

Sun was similarly reddening from the enthusiastic proposal to his nonexistent proposition. "Ruby, you want to…?" he said, looking at the girl's bed before checking out her body again. His own body was reacting as he felt blood begin to flow.

Having zero choice in the matter, partially because it was her offer and partially because her body couldn't say no, Ruby's incoherent ramblings eventually turned into a weak, "Yes…" She looked up to Sun, unconfident but sure. Her body trembled, but she suddenly needed this. She needed intimacy like she'd had never experienced before.

Wordlessly, Sun fell to the bed, sitting down with his legs open. His face also lacked surety, but it definitely carried conviction. If Ruby was ready, he was ready. And as Ruby curiously looked at her boyfriend's expanding trunks, she displayed her readiness by straddling him, also without words.

Ruby had kissed Sun before, but it was nothing like this; still feeling embarrassed about PDA, she had always limited locking lips to just cute pecks. This time, Sun's arms were round her back, pulling her close as she felt the warmth of his chest against her bare stomach. She'd never realized he felt comfortably warm, just like the sun on her skin, or how he tasted like strawberries and bananas. Ruby wrapped her arms around Sun's back, rocking gently as she felt his erection underneath his trunks.

Neither Ruby nor Sun said anything as they lost themselves in each other. Not until Ruby lost breath was a sound made. Sun took the opportunity to pull back and find the back of Ruby's bikini. Looking deep into the silver eyes before him, he watched her shyly nod her blessing.

Ruby felt her heat increase ten fold as her boyfriend undid her bikini. Almost against her own automatic actions, Ruby leaned back and pulled her top over her head, exposing her supple breasts. She had always been shy about her body, no thanks to being two years underdeveloped compared to everyone at Beacon; she hadn't hit her prime until very, very recently, and her large chest was a welcome surprise to her boyfriend, who'd loved her when her body was more awkward. Ruby had filled out perfectly, her pale breasts the ideal size for her diminutive body. In addition, she'd just been in the freezing ocean not too long ago, plus her arousal made sure her nipples were erect and especially sensitive.

The one-time-knocked-kneed-and-definitely-not-her-bombshell-sister Ruby was a grown woman now. As Sun stared at her bare breasts, the first to ever do so, she felt everything it meant to be one. Her body was on fire, and her womanhood ached like it never had before. She seized as Sun began playing with her nipples, lightly twisting and flicking. Squeaking, she shook her head to tell him not to stop. Her mind melted as Sun placed his mouth over one, sucking on her peak as she struggled not to finish.

Ruby realized how much she liked having bigger boobs as Sun toyed with her body. She'd never thought to ask if he had been with anyone else, but he was hitting all the right buttons even if it was just guessing. All the embarrassing bouncing and bigger bras Ruby was getting used to since she grew out was suddenly made so, so worth it because of Sun. Struggling to breathe, she pushed off of him, standing off of his lap and panting from her first climax. She saw the pride in Sun's eyes of him being able to make her cum just with some boob play, plus getting her topless.

Ruby was suddenly struck with embarrassment and meekly covered her chest. Sun was staring at her boobs, taking in every detail, and the girl felt like she was losing a battle. She always got to stare at Sun's chest! His abs were great! It wasn't fair that she didn't get a fair trade! But, that only left…

Sun took a detailed note of Ruby looking at his crotch. Standing up, he asked, "Are you ready?" His uncertain tone made Ruby think this was his first time as well. That made her a bit more comfortable.

"Y-yes…" Ruby said, trying to figure out if she should look away or not. Her body told her the answer, and stared as Sun removed his trunks, revealing his large, throbbing erection. She was on fire.

"Okay…" Sun said, enthusiastic at Ruby's fixation on his cock. She definitely looked like she wanted it. "I've been dreaming about this moment for like, a long ass time." He waited until looked at him and nodded her agreement. "And I've been workshopping something. Do you trust me?"

Ruby was way too turned on to turn down anything that would make her or her boyfriend feel good. "Yes!" she stated, this time with actual confidence.

Excitedly, Sun looked down to Ruby. Pulling a few strands of hair out of his head, he laid back on the bed to summon up several light clones.

Understanding what was about to happen and about to explode from it, Ruby shifted. In what was probably the hardest thing she'd ever done in her life, she uncovered her breasts and hooked her fingers into the sides of her bikini bottoms. Pushing down towards her wider-than-they-used-to-be hips, the girl remembered that she had taken advice from eavesdropping on Yang regarding shaving in preparation for going to the beach. Red, bare, and ready, Ruby stood before her boyfriend, completely naked.

Sun shifted, flickering his stillness-controlled clones. He managed to regain control, but sputtered a loving, "Oh, my god…"

Split between wanting to run away and pouncing on her boyfriend, Ruby shivered. She felt the hand of one of Sun's clones takes hers, preventing it from covering her shame; it was even warmer than the original, the sunny image providing an unneeded heater to the already burning woman. It electrified her nonetheless, the greatest comfort she'd experienced.

Leading Ruby, the Sun clone persuaded her to climb atop the expecting man, cock pointing upwards.

Ruby felt pressure on her shoulders as the clone pushed her down. Sun angled his shaft as she descended, until his erection was enveloped by Ruby's dripping womanhood. Effortlessly, Ruby felt herself get breached, taking away that final innocence. Everything around her and in her radiated comforting warmth, letting her know this was right.

Ruby started to rock, feeling the katana inside of her make each one of her senses explode. She hadn't been prepared for such an exhilarating feeling.

Nothing could have prepared Ruby for the pleasure that took her next.

Like a perfectly willing toy, Ruby felt herself get pushed over. She wanted to kiss Sun, to further the connection between them, but she felt herself stop. As Sun began smothering himself between her breasts, Ruby felt pressure. She felt pressure enter her in a place she didn't expect; one of Sun's clones had entered her other hole. Ruby's eyes shrunk as she turned around to see and feel the warm clone with its hands on her hips and its cock in her ass. Had it not felt divine, she may have been concerned, but the clone's insubstantial nature meant it was like putting a key in a keyhole.

Ruby felt thunder go off in her system, pleasure spreading throughout like lightning to the veins. There was no pain, at least none she could actually feel; having always been afraid her first time would hurt, Ruby was too busy getting double penetrated to feel anything but ecstasy.

As another Sun clone took position in front of her, it only felt natural for Ruby to put its cock in her mouth. It was a strange, new, blissful feeling; this clone was more solid, and the gentle warmth radiating off of it felt like it belonged there. It also came with the benefit of not requiring Ruby smell or taste what a penis smelt or tasted like. She'd read about it before and both sounded awful, but it felt like she was wrapped around pleasant air.

The lewdness of the act of having all three of her holes filled by her boyfriend made Ruby break; again, she finished, her vibrating causing Sun to slow. Backing his clone off from her mouth, she choked on her words from her trembling. Stopping his assault on her breasts, Sun asked, "Are you alright?"

Ruby struggled to think, let alone speak. Her first time was proving to be the exact opposite of what she had imagined; she thought it would hurt, that she would mess up, heck, she thought she wouldn't even be able to take her clothes off. Everything was so right and so good and so YES. The sensations in her body were alien but exactly what she needed. Even with her mouth free of the clone, she still couldn't speak. She was too busy cumming, and after that, too high to think straight.

The back of Ruby's mind screamed. It yelled that this was wrong, that this was too fast, that Yang would burst the door open and kill Sun for ruining her sister. She didn't want her boyfriend to die! He was cute and nice and funny! The voice said that Ruby was just an unattractive young girl that was in way over her head. Reminding herself of her orgasms, the girl silenced the voice.

Still muttering, Ruby tried to find words. Sun looked at her worryingly, unsure of what he was supposed to do. Now that Sun had stopped his clones from moving while penetrating her, Ruby was given a chance to cool down.

Her mind dizzy, Ruby tried to parse out her words. She needed to tell Sun that she loved what he was doing. She needed to tell him she loved him. She needed to tell him not to stop because she was experiencing the greatest feeling in her life and she wanted to share every blissful moment with him. Opening her mouth, Ruby felt no words come to mind.

Acting purely on instinct, Ruby pressed herself forward, locking her lips with the love of her life. Sun graciously accepted the longest, deepest kiss from Ruby, sensing her approval. With her declaration of asking for more, the words began to flow into her head. Breaking off the kiss, Ruby looked down to Sun, her smile curled in a stunning way.

"Fuck me."

The words passed through Ruby's lips before she could stop herself. Had this been any other time, she would have felt filthy from using such language; Ruby never swore, but instead used stuff like, "trucking," when referring to sex. She could barely ever bring herself to even say, "sex," but right here, right now, those were the two words that came to her. Those were the words she had chosen in favor of eloquence or romance. Not, "I've never felt better in my life," or, "I love you so much," but instead, that.

Ruby felt a clone push her head down. She met Sun again, earning another quick kiss for her response asking if she was alright. Once again losing control and loving it, Ruby felt herself get picked up by the clone and positioned at the proper height to put the shaft back in her mouth. Gulping down a long breath of air, the girl wrapped her lips around the clone's erection, feeling the warmth enter her once again.

Closing her eyes to heighten her sense of touch, Ruby felt her hands, previously pinned to Sun's chest, get lifted off. The girl felt each hand enclose around a shaft; two more clones had placed their erections into Ruby's grasp. Ruby was now administering a blowjob, giving dual handjobs, having her womanhood penetrated, and experiencing anal. Ruby Rose was getting gangbanged by her boyfriend, every hole filled and both hands occupied with stroking cock.

Ruby Rose was loving every second of her life. Ruby Rose was loving experiencing what it was like to get taken from every angle. Ruby Rose was getting _fucked.  
_  
Ruby lost track of herself, of time, and of any shred of decency she still had left as she felt her boyfriend pump into her from multiple points. She lost track of the amount of times she came, and how much her body trembled from the pleasure. She lost track of all of her senses save touch.

Sun came, and with it, the clones dispersed from the movement. Ruby's body went completely limp and fell onto Sun as he shot his seed inside of her. As the heat from the liquid filled her womanhood for the very first time, she came again, shaking as the waves pulses through her. Cum dripped from her womanhood as she tried and failed to move.

Both completely expended and exhausted, Ruby and Sun just laid on the bed, Ruby pressing her breasts into Sun's chest. Eventually, she gained the ability to roll off of him and took position next to him. Both breathing deeply, the girl pressed into her boyfriend, forming into a cuddling position. Sun wrapped an arm around her shoulder, and the two laid there.

"I can't believe you said that," Sun said, staring up at the ceiling.

"Shut up! It felt right!" Ruby replied. She huffed in defiance, her cute tone leading to Sun pulling her in closer.

"I love you."

"I love you."


	4. Take Two

"Anddd… We're rolling!" Sun shouted, enthusiastically.

"I can't believe you want me to do this again," Blake said, with significantly less enthusiasm. "Or do you plan on leaving with powder in your eyes again?"

"I'm telling you, beauty channels do amazing online! Imagine, just you doing what you do every day gets to the top of lightishreddit!" Sun motioned at the camera he'd set up to face Blake. "Bam! Instant fame!"

Blake sighed, looking at the camera. Touching it up and making sure it was pointing towards her setup, she reminded him, "I'm not exactly wanting for fame, you know. Notoriety is a good way to get recognized, and if you plan on having the main point of the video being to show off my face…" She flipped the switch and sat down.

Sun dropped his arms, defeatedly. After a moment, a grin stretched across his face. "I guess you're right. But it'd be a shame if all the lovely ladies of the world had to miss out on beauty tips from the prettiest girl in Vale." He put his hands together and made a saccharine face. "C'mon! The world needs tips from you!"

Blake blushed at Sun's compliment. "Sun, we're already dating. You don't need to come on so strong." Even though she had initially found the monkey boy annoying, clingy, and slightly stalkerish, he always had a way to make her smile. "Though, you do realize you just implied that I don't look good without makeup, correct?"

Sun's eyes widened as he backpedaled. "Of course I don't mean that! You're pretty and amazing no matter what!" Drawing close to her, he positioned his abs directly in front of her face as a bit of insurance. "Or did you forget that I spent half a week running around with you? Now, as a professional street rat, I can basically confirm that runaways don't carry compacts!"

Blake was slightly annoyed at being called a runaway, but Sun did have a point. She hadn't exactly looked her cleanest when she was chasing Roman and the White Fang, but Sun hadn't slowed his advances a bit, and even helped her out. That was when he had just met her, and now that they were well into a relationship, she knew her boyfriend wasn't a good liar. She also knew this was a rare opportunity; she and Sun were alone for a while, and while this makeup video was a cute date idea, Blake had been wanting for more for weeks. She was already turned on, and her boyfriend's sincere compliments were getting her hot. Rarely did the opportunity to be alone together present itself, and she'd honestly prefer sex.

"Fine. I'll be in your stupid video," Blake said, playfully. She'd entertain Sun's idea before things got heavy. "But you have to promise to pay attention. I can't have a boyfriend that doesn't know the struggle I go through to make him happy."

Sun wrapped his arms around Blake in an enthusiastic hug, burying her in his rock hard chest. "How's it feel to be the best kitty a monkey can have?"

"Sun!" Blake yelled after releasing herself from her boyfriend's hug. "Stop it, you dork!" It would have sounded annoyed if she was giggling, plus a few shades redder. "And you know I find the term, 'kitty,' to be degrading to faunus." Her eyes shot open a tiny bit once she thought about what she just said. Looking at the camera, she worriedly said, "Hold on, is all this on camera!? Oh, my god…"

Sun eyed the camera and laughed. "Easy, I can edit it out of the video; the rest of SSSN and I do gameplay videos all the time, so I know all about cutting stuff. So no one has to know about how cute you are when you're embarrassed."

"Shut up!" Blake said, proving Sun's point by looking adorably flustered. "Whatever. I guess we can do an intro?"

"Depends, do you want to do couple's makeup? Those vids are pretty popular."

"Sun, you have zero idea what any of this stuff does. I'm not letting you near my hairbrush, let alone my makeup kit."

"Oh, is it true that girls call their makeup kits their battle stations? Is it true that they have like, pheromones laced in them? How about that special kind of powder that makes you smell nice?"

Blake huffed. "Am I going to have to address every last question?" Sun nodded. "Very well. Yang calls it her battle station, Weiss' looks like a freshman art student vomited into a case with the sheer amount of colors, and Ruby hasn't purchased anything new since I met her." Sun nodded, this time taking Blake's words into memory. "Makeup doesn't have special pheromones, and I hope you're aware that deodorant is the thing that makes people smell nice. Perfume, as well, obviously, but we have delicate lady scents."

"I love whatever you use. It's like… A forest of like, amazing smells."

"That's incredibly unclear. It's a fall themed scent, and I prefer the one that has a hint of fallen leaves."

"That one!"

"You are such a dork," Blake giggled. "You really are unaware of anything related to beauty care, aren't you?"

Sun's expression didn't change. He just kept staring.

"Noted." Blake looked at her various objects related to beauty on her desk. Though a bit biased towards the phrase, she was feeling a little catty; she was aware that prank videos were popular online, and she might as well have some fun with Sun. She was also a bit hotter thanks to getting a faceful of her boyfriend's abs, so it also seemed like a good opportunity to do some flirting. For starters, "Hey, Sun. Would you mind turning around for a moment? If I'm going to put on my face like I do in the morning, then I might as well be dressed appropriately."

"Can't I peek?"

"I mean, if you want to die, then yes," Blake sarcastically spouted. "How about this: if you don't peek, and if you keep up the compliments, then maybe you'll get a little reward, alright?" That was mostly a lie. Unless Sun did something to piss her off, then she was in the mood for some fun.

"The message has been relayed, gone through the review process, and has been vetted. I will not be peeking."

"Good. Remove that part about the fun from the video later, okay? Yang would never let up with monkey business jokes."

"Of course."

Blake watched Sun put his hands over his eyes, though there might have been a gap big enough to allow him to peek through. The cat decided to make a show in case he was watching, and bent over in front of her dresser. Emphasizing her ever-loved butt, she wiggled around as she picked out a tank top; it was conservative enough to be worn on camera, but would give Sun a bit of cleavage to look at while she was sitting, plus it was a bit less cumbersome to remove should they not be bothered later.

"Also remove this part, okay?" Blake requested, removing her vest and crop top in front of the camera. She trusted Sun enough to not let anything leak, so she was fine being in just a cute purple bra in front of the lens. If Sun was watching, then he'd be treated to subtle lace, cute bows, and most of her chest. If not, then he can enjoy himself during the editing process.

"Sure thing, babe."

Blake blushed as she pulled her tank top on, still unused to being called, "Babe." She had thought she wouldn't care for childish pet names, but Sun's way of saying it was enough to make her enjoy it.

"Alright, ready."

Sun removed his hands from his eyes and enjoyed the direct line of sight down Blake's cleavage. Wanting to appease him even more, Blake ruffled her hair so it was more akin to what it was like in the morning before she combed it. She looked as though she had just woken up after a very relaxing slumber, but she added the bonus of having her makeup on. Preferring not to be under-made on cam, the beauty expert had put on a slightly lighter version of her daily routine.

"Sweet! Okay, get started, and then we'll get millions of hits!"

Blake stared at the camera, a bit unsure of what to do. Trying to remember any sort of intros she was used to, she smiled, then said, "Hello everyone," in her most pleasant voice. "I'm Blake, and-"

"And I'm Sun!" the monkey man called from his perch off to the side.

"-And I've just been interrupted by my associate here," Blake mused, playfully annoyed. "And today, I'll be showing off my morning routine for my makeup."

"And I'll watch!"

Adding in a bit of heavy-handed sighing, Blake informed the camera that, "my friend here knows criminally little about how much effort being a woman takes. He's asked me to help inform him of our struggle so that he may better understand the fairer sex."

"This is all true!"

Still struck with the need to mess with her boyfriend, Blake took a look at all of her stuff. Looking at it objectively, before her was an absolute mess of objects, and it actually made perfect sense that Sun knew nothing of any of it. She'd gathered just about everything one could possibly need, ranging from multiple brushes, moisturizer, concealer, eyeliner, eyeshadow, lipstick, tweezers, highlighter, hair ties, and some wipes in case she screwed up. That said, she felt like having some fun and lying about all of it in order to make it fun for herself, plus it'd give her the opportunity to flirt.

"Now, Sun, would you mind coming over here?" Blake asked, beckoning her boyfriend over. As she was sitting, she imagined Sun's abs would take his spot in the frame, which she had few issues with. "Okay, now which object do you think girls start with?"

Blake watched as Sun looked down at her little set up and all of the things on it. He was almost audibly staring at the assortment of beauty products, the gears in his head trying to turn. After a moment, his face turned blank, and he seemed to be playing Eeny Meeny Miny Moe; when he finally returned to the world, he pointed towards Blake's moisturizer.

Though it was luck, Blake noted that moisturizing was actually a good start for Sun to pick. Then again, she still didn't want to do everything properly. "Correct, actually."

"YEAH!" Sun cried, enjoying his lucky break.

"Alright, this is moisturizer. As one can assume, it moisturizes the skin, and acts as a base." Blake readied it, then decided to please her boyfriend for choosing correctly; she began applying it to her neck, liberally crossing over multiple times before sliding down her cleavage. Rubbing the exposed parts of her breasts, she felt Sun's eyes attempt to burn the image into his eyes. "Always important to moisturize. Never know who will see you that day." Winking towards the camera, Blake slid a hand under her top and lifted her bra to apply there. The camera wouldn't be able to see anything, but Sun would get a good view down her shirt. Judging from the sharp breath, he saw enough.

After she had finished applying the moisturizer to her neck and breasts and not her face, Blake looked up to Sun. "Alright, what now?"

Again, Sun looked at the messy pile, wondering about everything. "Uhh…"

"Take your time."

"Uhh… Maybe… No… That one?" Sun pointed to a tiny brush meant for eyebrows and eyelashes.

Blake smirked. "Unfortunately, that usually comes later." She tried to think of how it wasn't supposed to be used. "That's a micro-brush, used at the very end to shape your hair just the right way." She picked it up, showing it off to the camera and giving a knowing look to anyone that'd watch. Holding it up to her hair, she delicately flicked her bangs and her loose strands of hair off of her face; had this actually be the intended use, it would have been incredibly inefficient.

"I see," Sun said with his hand on his chin. "Seems annoying."

"But necessary." Blake stared at the camera. "I assure you, you've noticed the difference but didn't know it."

"I understand."

"No, you don't. That's why we're doing this."

Sun blinked a few times, trying to process whether or not he had actually noticed a process that didn't exist. "Whatever! This one is next!" He picked out Blake's favorite purple eyeshadow. "I know what this is! It's that pretty purple stuff on your face!"

While, "pretty purple stuff," wasn't the proper term, it was a decent layman's term for Blake's eyeshadow. It was also not the proper order, but whatever. "It's called eyeshadow, but you're somewhat correct." Picking it up, the faunus began applying it to her eyes, making her gaze all the more sharper and intense.

"Brothers Grimm, that makes you look gorgeous," Sun said, fawning. "Like, for real, not even in like an, 'oh, you're hot,' sort of way." Judging from his gaze, he was actually serious, and his tone just sounded pure.

Giggling, Blake looked at the ground away from her doting boyfriend and blushed. "Oh, my god, stop! Not on camera!" She put her free hand to her mouth to quiet her mirth.

"Never! I will NEVER stop calling you gorgeous, videos be damned!" Sun leaned down so that his face was in the camera shot and screamed, "Look at this pretty woman! She's so pretty!"

"Stop stop stop!" Blake said, covering her face. "You had better cut this!"

"But cute couples make so much more views!" Sun looked to Blake and beamed. "How about this, we cut that, but I get to give you a little kiss? Or maybe we have a little fun and I can really make you smile~"

Brushing Sun aside, "Oh, my god, fine, but you need to stop before we go crazy!" If she wasn't hot for Sun before, she definitely was now. "Cut this, cut this out of the video. We've barely got anything done!"

"God, you're so cute when you're flustered." Sun was shining brighter than his namesake, and loving Blake's embarrassment. "It really makes me want to-" he swung in close to Blake and grabbed her, nuzzling her hair, "-make that little face of yours redder!"

Blake playfully tried to fight off Sun from hugging her. She was way too in love at the moment, and she was really starting to want to escalate this further; she and Sun only decided to make the makeup video because everyone would be out of the room, but she was still in the mood to do something else.

"We can do this later!" Blake cried, laughing from Sun playing with her. "We still have to finish your stupid video."

Sun dejectedly let go of Blake and returned to being off camera.

Waiting for a decent reset point for the video, Blake said, "Ok, we've decided to hurry this along since Sun has no idea what to do." Thinking quickly, she grabbed her best shade of lipstick; it was a soft red, just enough to bring out her color, but subtle enough to not be trashy. More importantly, it brought attention to her lips, which was important considering the actions Blake wanted to take.

"Oh," Sun hummed. "I know what that is!"

"Yes, Sun, this is lipstick. Make sure your shade is right for you; I'm a little pale, but there's a million shades for every sort of skin tone." Blake smirked at the camera. With a kiss, she began applying her lipstick in the most implicating way she could manage. She'd decided that this video was never coming out, so she was just going to play with Sun until she felt he was ready enough. Once she was finished coloring her lips in her sensual manner, she directed a kiss to blow to Sun. With a pop and a wink, she sent it his way.

"Oh, that's hot. Isn't that hot, everyone?" Sun said from what would be off camera.

"I'd like to think so~" Blake sang, reveling in her control. "Now, I lied to my boyfriend and gathered all of this stuff. Most of it's completely useless, but I just wanted to see what he'd think it all did. In the interest of time, I'll only use the stuff that actually is used in my daily routine." Again, she lied, but she knew that this would take forever if she had to go through her routine, real or fake.

"My girlfriend is terrible everyone. Comment if you agree."

"Watch yourself, Sun." Blake knew he was kidding, so she'd forgive him. Picking up another small eyelash brush, she began flicking it through her eyelashes, saying, "This is a specialized brush used to shape your lashes so that they're full and lush." Considering her makeup was already on, the cat only really needed to do some extra stuff to make herself even prettier for Sun, and fixing up her eyes was one of the few things left.

Her eyelashes properly placed, Blake exchanged the small brush for her blush. Might as well add a little extra, though her face was already made up, plus she was already blushing. Applying a tiny bit to brighten herself up just a tad more, she said, "And this is blush. It's used to bring out your cheeks so that you can really pop when looking at someone. Guys love cute little red cheeks, don't they, Sun?"

"You bet I do!" Sun was not lying.

With everything more or less in order, Blake only had one more tease-heavy idea before this whole video thing was abandoned. Grabbing a normal hairbrush, she began straightening her hair. "This, obviously, is a hairbrush." Looking to Sun's boyband messy hair that she loved, Blake joked, "Now, I'm aware you've never used a hairbrush, but it straightens and separates your hair so that it can be styled."

"I'd take offense to that if you didn't love my messy hair. Don't diss the look."

"Some of us require work to be beautiful." Looking at Sun's abs, Blake said, "Some less than others."

With her hair ready, Blake grabbed a hair tie. With minimal effort, she grabbed her long locks and began putting it up into a cute ponytail; she left the front down because it'd be cuter, but she needed her hair out of her face. "Okay, Sun, do you know what comes next?"

Looking as confused as before, Sun asked, "Wait, your hair needs to be up to what, put on lipstick?" He scratched his head.

Giggling, Blake purred out, "Well, no, but it's always a good idea for a girl to put her hair up before getting a facial." She wondered if Sun knew what she was up to. Part of her wanted him to get it immediately and start removing his pants, but the other part wanted the slow, plodding moment of his realization.

Sun took the second option and cocked his head. "Wait, 'getting a facial'? Isn't it like, 'putting your face on,' or something?"

Blake's lips curled into a smug smile. She looked down to Sun's pants, and at the healthy bulge brought on from her cleavage and suggestive lipstick application. "Normally, yes, but this is… Well, this is somewhat special."

"Special… how?"

Blake stood up and pushed her seat aside. Facing Sun, she took a moment to enjoy his innocence, then took a step back as she summoned a shadow clone; Sun's eyes widened as the copy of Blake lifted up its top to reveal Blake's large, perky, pale breasts to him as the real Blake stepped back. The copy was stuck in a loop, constantly flashing the monkey faunus before it reset to grabbing its top.

"Special in that I don't think this video is going up."

Sun gawked at Blake's looping clone, constantly flashing her breasts as it lifted her top. With each reset, Sun saw his girlfriend's perfect breasts fall into place and jiggle in an immaculate fashion. There was nothing but softness as they plopped down over and over again, hanging on for just long enough before the top re-covered them.

Blake hung off her clone's shoulder, overseeing her copy flash her boyfriend. "Well? I think we're done with this whole video idea~"

Sun continued to stare for a moment, then agreed, "Yeah, dumb idea." His eyes were transfixed on Blake's breasts.

"You like? I've been practicing making them loop," Blake informed, brushing her clone's hair.

"Blake, I love it."

"Then you'll like this~" Blake teased, turning around. Positioning herself in the proper pose, she stepped back as she lowered her shorts; another clone was left in a continuous loop, this time showing Sun Blake as she revealed a purple thong over and over again. She had made it drag the waistband down her butt, slowly causing her ass to peek over the edge until it popped out completely. "Thought I'd wear something cute today~" Blake's tone was filled with lascivious intent, only furthered when she bent down and presented her clone's butt reveal.

Sun was speechless. Both of his girlfriend's most attractive assets were being presented to him on a loop, not unlike GIFs online. He had the pleasure of reveal every second, first boobs, then butt. The fact Blake was wearing a thong was even better; the legendary Bellabooty was his to worship, and Blake's face sang her desire to go further.

"One more, okay?" Blake sang, mimicking a, "~Please?" sort of tone.

Sun wholeheartedly nodded.

Smiling, Blake hooked her thumbs into her shorts. Stepping back, she left a third clone to slowly inch her pants and panties down, infuriating Sun as he waited for the reveal of what was underneath. His wish was answered as Blake's clone lowered her clothes enough to reveal her mound, perfectly kept and displaying the signs of wanting to be used.

With three beautiful looping images before him, Sun stumbled forward, looking between the clones and their maker. "You are the best, Blake."

"Prove it," Blake said, leaning forward and closing her eyes. With a few blinks highlighting her styled lashes and eyeshadow, she pursed her lips, waiting for a kiss.

Sensing his need to please, Sun drew closer to Blake before leaning in for his kiss. Closing his eyes, he was surprised by a gust of wind brought on by movement; he found his lips connect to Blake's clone while the original was crouched at his waist. In seconds, the blonde felt his zipper come down and his pants lower.

"I can't believe you wanted to make a makeup vlog," Blake teased, playing with Sun's shorts; lowering them completely, she met his throbbing erection and remembered just how horny she was. It'd been forever since the two faunus had had sex, and she'd been ready since the camera started rolling. Reminded that there was a camera pointed at her and that her boyfriend's cock was inches from her face, she remembered she was still being recorded. "Instead, why don't we make a little tape? Just for the two of us, okay?"

Sun stopped making out with Blake's clone to enjoy the real version seated before his waist. "I am SOOOOO fine with that."

Blake began stroking Sun's cock, making sure it was hard. "Needless to say, if this gets out, you're dying. Just for the two of us." The cat wasn't even sure why she was this horny; sure, it had been a while since she'd enjoyed being a woman, but she needed the pleasure getting Sun off would bring her. Still, had to ensure no one else saw her and her clones showing off.

"Of course, babe."

"Good, then kiss me while I blow you," Blake said, drawing out the filth. She'd been reading too many smut books lately; it _had_ been too long since she'd had sex. Maybe she was in heat. Regardless of the reason, she watched Sun return to kissing her positioned clone; he began grabbing her breasts beneath her tank, and the original took the opportunity to place his shaft in her mouth. Blake was loving the filth she was a part of; flashing every part of her body and then going down on her boyfriend was the best decision she'd made in forever.

Still bobbing back and forth, Blake felt herself heat up immensely. The act itself was driving her wild, but it wasn't until Sun began running his soft hands through her hair that she really started going wild. As he pet her, he stopped at her bow and tweaked her ears, something the kitty loved in the right moment. Above all, she felt safe in that she could trust Sun to play with her faunus trait, and loved being his little kitten. Outside of the bedroom, she was an activist, but no belief overwrote the pleasure of the feelings coming from her ears brought on by someone she loved. She could be Sun's pet behind closed doors all she wanted and nobody would ever know.

Releasing Sun's erection from her mouth, Blake took a moment to catch her breath, then remove her top. Dissipating the kissing clone, she reminded Sun of the other three clones showing off her womanhood, then stood up. Grabbing her boyfriend's head, the cat dragged his face into her exposed breasts as she began bouncing them back and forth; leaving behind a clone for Sun to motorboat, Blake ducked back down and continued fellating.

Switching off between stroking, sucking, and combinations thereof, Blake felt Sun's knees weaken as his entire body was wrapped in her pleasure. With his face in her clone's tits, and her lips around his cock, he was struggling to stand. Even still, Sun kept petting Blake like a good little kitty, heating her up to the maximum.

"Mmph- B-Blake!" Sun muffled through the topless clone's breasts. His petting turned to pulling as he gripped Blake's hair. Both were sent over the edge as the cat fell back to disperse the clone leaning behind her, just as Sun released; Blake felt bliss receiving her facial, her boyfriend's seed burning her already crimson cheeks. Her womanhood quivering, she felt Sun's hands on her head relax and return to pets. She rode out a climax, tasting the cum on her lips. The filthiness of the act had been enough to bring her a powerful orgasm, reminding her just how much she'd missed sex and sexual acts.

"Oh, my god!" Blake said in a hushed tone, wiping the seed from her face. "I'd been waiting for that for way too long…"

Huffing, Sun replied, "Wow, that was as good for you as it was for me?"

Suddenly very glad of having all of her makeup supplies next to her, Blake grabbed some wipes and began cleaning her face. "Yes. Yes it was."

"Man, I'm good." Sun grew a smug look in his face.

Blake looked off to the side, asking, "Seriously?" with just her eyes. "I'm so down for more, though."

Sun was the definition of happily confused. "Babe, what is up with you today? And more importantly, how do I make sure you stay this way?"

"Oh, hush," Blake huffed. "Girls are allowed to enjoy sex from time to time. Or, whenever I'm in the mood, for that matter."

Smiling pleasantly, Sun replied, "In that case, I don't want to waste this opportunity give me a few minutes and I'll recharge."

"In that case, let me clean up some more." Blake began walking towards the bathroom before she remembered she was topless, plus her clone's were still flashing Sun all of her bits. Now no longer caught in the moment, she felt her cheeks redden even further. Embarrassed, she fled into the bathroom to wash her face of seed.

After a moment, Blake returned to Sun's view, cleaned up and holding her breasts. Mimicking her clone that repeatedly flashed her tits, she dropped her hands and stood Sun enjoy the real deal of her chest falling and jiggling.

"I think I know something that might help you recover a bit faster," Blake hummed, excited for round two with her boyfriend.

"Please, continue," Sun smirked, still enjoying the sight of four Blakes flashing him different parts of her body.

"Alright, then," Blake sang, stepping back. Removing her shorts, she revealed her stockings, the purple gradient leading right up to her purple thong. Leaning forward a bit, she stepped back and left another clone, eyes closed, lips puckered, bent over, and ass out. Rounding to its side, Blake pressed her lips to her own clone, letting Sun watch her make out with herself; her boyfriend was allowed to watch her lock lips with another girl, even if it was herself. More nearly naked Blake to go around was always appreciated.

Still feeling a bit strange kissing herself, Blake began playing with her clone's breasts to the vocal enjoyment of Sun. Playing with her body took a whole new meaning as she brushed her own hair out of her own face as she took herself in.

Blake's self makeout session was interrupted by a beeping from the camera still pointed at her. She'd almost forgotten about it between her flashing presentation, her blowjob, and her one-may-say-self-masturbatory display, but she'd been recorded doing all of the above. Still, she trusted Sun enough to not leak it. In a moment, they'd be moving to her bed, so she might as well point it over there before that moment. If she was going to have a personal sex tape, she was going to go all the way with it. It'd help on those long dry spells that came with living with roommates.

Breaking off from her kiss from herself, Blake stepped away and investigated the camera. She assumed that it needed to be plugged in, and sure enough, the screen was covered by a, "Low Battery," message. Clicking okay, Blake made sure the recording was still going. Sun was in frame, nursing his rising erection, plus all of her current clones flashing her privates. Smiling at how dirty this all was, she looked for the charging cord and plugged it in. Upon seeing the charging message, Blake did a double take.

"Oh, my god. Oh no no no nooooo…" Blake cried, her eyes widening.

Concerned, Sun turned to Blake. "What? What is it?"

Humiliation emanated through Blake's entire being as she read the screen, muttering, "Broadcasting Livestream. Viewers: 388."

Blake felt all of her sex drive drain immediately.


	5. Cop and Robber

"Why hello officer!" Sun said, scoping out Ruby as he entered into RWBY's dorm. The small dark-haired girl finished adjusting her decidedly un-professional police hat and turned to pose.

"I knew you'd like it!" Ruby said, looking happily to Sun. Seeing as it was her first Halloween with a boyfriend, she knew she had needed to do a cute couple's costume; also seeing as it was her 18th birthday, she had decided to wear something extra super cute, too! Twirling around, she let Sun check out her technically-a-cop outfit, which consisted of a cropped jacket and miniskirt designed to look like a police uniform, but ultimately fell into the category of a standard, "Sexy Blank," styled costume. The top even had a badge that was made to look like the one the Vale Police Department wore, plus it came with a realistic looking holster.

The reason Ruby was a cop, aside from the fact that she actually chose it, unlike when she had been, "gifted," a trash can outfit, was that she was feeling pretty happy with herself. For the first time, she had a long-term boyfriend, not to mention she was now legally an adult; all the milk she'd drunk really paid off in the form of shapely hips and a chest size at least vaguely comparable to her sister. All of that combined with her boyfriend's outfit to form what she hoped would be a very, very special night.

Finished checking out Ruby, Sun said, "Of course I like it! Now, what do you think of this?" he more declared that asked, flexing in his costume. The monkey was dressed as a prisoner in the same way Ruby was dressed as a cop; he was in the old-style striped prisoner outfit, only the shirt was open in the ever-so-familiar way so as to expose his abs. In truth, he looked a bit more like a male stripper, but that wasn't exactly a problem to his girlfriend; Ruby took notice of his ever-amazing chest and did her own scan of the thing she enjoyed.

"Aww, you two are so cute!" Yang shouted from her bed as she kicked off of it. The blonde was dressed as a cowgirl, though, like her sister and her sister's boyfriend, it was more sexy than realistic; she had the cowboy hat, but she had a tied flannel shirt that exposed both her impressive cleavage and soft stomach, plus daisy dukes that barely counted as shorts. Aside from the boots, she was pretty much just fanservice, though that was to be expected; taking the opportunity to make fun of the unexpected, she goaded Ruby further with, "so, when are you pulling out the handcuffs, sis?"

"Yang!" Ruby shouted, very embarrassed that her sister would reference something like that. "What do you-"

"-I don't want to come in," interrupted a voice from the hall. Judging from the tone, it was a disappointed Neptune.

Sun started to convulse with laughter upon hearing his pal's voice. "Oh, my god, I actually forgot! Hahahaha!" Wiping a tear from his eye, he spat out, "Brothers Grimm, dude!"

"Shut up!" Neptune cried, his manhood gravely injured.

"Oh, c'mon, babe!" Yang said with her sugary voice. "Come in! It's going to be awesome!"

"No it's not," Neptune said with the most defeated tone one could have. "Sun's already given me a taste of tonight."

"Well, Sunny here didn't see you with me on your arm! We're gonna be the cutest couple out there!"

"..Fine…"

With a weak push, RWBY's door opened and in walked a mass of brown. As Neptune stepped into the dorm, it was clear that he was the horse to Yang's cowgirl, though he looked absolutely ridiculous in the oversized, strangely proportioned costume with a bunch of lousy fake hair and a pin-the-tail-on-the-donkey style tail. As Sun clutched his stomach, Neptune raised his arms, saying, "See?" before letting them flop back down.

Yang's eyes lit up. "Oh, my god, it's perfect!" Rushing to hey boyfriend's side, she sidled up to his arm and nuzzled his face with hers, immediately cheering up the distraught horse man blob. "You look so cute!"

Mood rapidly increasing, Neptune said, "You think so?"

"Yes! SOME couples just don't know how to really make it work!" Yang said, disapprovingly looking at Sun, who was still doubled over. The blonde and Neptune's couple costume was horse and rider to Ruby and Sun's cop and prisoner, but the party would have plenty of other people.

"We're gonna be the cutest!" Ruby challenged, starting to stare her sister down.

"Calm down, you two," Blake said, coming out from the bathroom as she adjusted her hair. She was a pirate, in the sense that she was actually a pirate and not a sexy pirate. Along with a bandana, she had on a long white coat, plenty of extra belts, and more stereotypically pirate things.

"Wait, you're not a ninja?" Neptune asked.

Seeing the hilariously stupid horse costume Neptune was in, Blake paused, stifling her laughter. After playing it off as a cough, she answered, "Ha-hem… N-no. I had this coat lying around; it was Yang's idea. A ninja would be too expected of me."

"That, and she was a ninja last year," Yang said, stopping Blake's facade of being overly cool. "That didn't stop Weiss from being a fairy queen again. I don't exactly see how a pirate and a fairy queen get together, anyway."

"I'll have you know that-" Weiss called from the bathroom, still adjusting her makeup.

"My butler has been making this costume for me since I was six, re-sewing a new one whenever I outgrew the old one," Yang concluded, having heard the story many a time. There was an audible huff from behind the wall. "Some of us are creative enough to at least match our couples costumes."

"You're one to talk!" Weiss shouted. "How small are those shorts?"

"Small enough for my boyfriend to enjoy," Yang smiled, hugging Neptune's arm tighter. She was met with another huff. "Aaaaanyway, should we be going then?"

"Away!" Ruby declared, pointing dramatically up to the sky. "Forward, march!"

"That's a military general, Rubes," Yang said with a smirk.

"Or, it's the birthday girl!" Ruby replied, finger still pointing to the ceiling. "And, as the birthday girl, I say once more: away!"

RWBY plus Sun and Neptune soon were surrounded by their fellow students in costume in the ballroom where prom was held. Though spacious, it was difficult to avoid the costumes of some of the other people around; some people really went all out with their outfits, and there were all sorts of large wings, weapons, and other things to avoid as people shuffled about.

The group of six quickly met up with their other friends. Jaune was dressed as Vav, though in a matter very much fitting of the goofball, his costume fit him pretty well. It more fell in line with the crappy homemade version the helpless hero had made before getting a proper suit; whether or not it was intentional was debateable, it looked like he'd pretty much taken a bunch of arts and crafts materials and taped it to a onesie, then added a towel as a cape. Pyrrha was in an old-style toga with bits of armor, making her resemble an ancient warrior befitting of her circlet; combined with her bronze sword and shield, she truly looked the part of a warrior, though a lot of her clothing left a bit too little to the imagination, likely in a vain attempt to get some attention from a certain flag-clad hero. Nora and Ren were in their own couples costume, as they were every year; this evening saw them as two heroes from Nora's favorite comic book, though Nora was the female version of a male hero.

After meeting up and admiring (or laughing) at everyone's costumes, the group of costumed students broke off to enjoy the party Beacon was throwing. Sun followed Ruby's sweet tooth to the snack table, which was filled with plenty of trays of sweets for her to indulge in; loving cookies possible more than life itself, the sexy police officer helped herself to plenty of chocolate and candy between dancing with Sun. She'd worn boots as opposed to heels, so she actually had the dexterity to dance with her boyfriend, plus be quick enough to sneak in sweets between songs.

Ruby was having a great time, having finally found a reason to enjoy dancing, partying, and socializing in Sun. When she was a meek single girl, she never knew how to enjoy herself at parties, let alone at things like prom; now, though, she could get a little naughty with her boyfriend. Enjoying/fearing the shortness of her skirt, she played around with Sun's heart as she danced, denying him the chance to see under her miniskirt. She was wearing boyshorts over her panties because she was far too self-conscious to potentially flash other people, but it would still tease her boyfriend as punishment for having his abs be visible at all times.

Thinking very, very hard about it, Ruby really felt like a grown up. Sure, it was her 18th birthday, which meant she was legally an adult, but this was different; she felt like she had a woman's body, she had a cute boyfriend, and she was and had been feeling feelings that were nothing like when she was younger. She'd felt horny for months, but she'd been a minor. Love or otherwise, she and Sun couldn't… consummate their relationship without putting him at risk of unfairly ending up on a list. Her age and early enrollment had been a blessing and a curse; Ruby was very thankful of the barrier blocking her and Sun from having sex because it meant she could truly know she wanted it before doing it, but she'd known that for at least a month by this point. After all the waiting, she was certain that Sun was the boy that she wanted to lose her virginity to, and now that she could without worry, he'd just have to say the word.

Maybe it was the tiny amount of alcohol (as 18 was the legal drinking age for hunters and huntresses) Ruby had consumed, but she was getting warmer and slightly dizzier as the night went on. She'd only had about half a glass of punch, but maybe she was a lightweight; it had been her first alcoholic drink, so she didn't know her limits. Although, actually, it might have been the metric ton of candy she'd consumed.

Feeling the slightest bit sick, Ruby waited for the current song to end to ask Sun, "Hey, can we go? My stomach kind of hurts."

Clearly concerned, Sun said, "Sure, c'mon, let's go somewhere quieter." Taking the cop by the hand, he led her outside the dance hall so they could think without blaring music in their ears.

"Whew…" Ruby said. Though she had enjoyed the party up until that point, it was nice to get outside in the cool air without being deafened. "That already feels much better." She sat down on a nearby bench to catch her breath.

Sitting next to Ruby, Sun asked, "Are you? Was it the punch? It's your first time drinking, right?"

"Nah, I just ate too much candy I think, unless half a cup would get to me." Ruby leaned her head on Sun's shoulder. Blushing, she said, "I'm not used to parties either; tonight's been nice, though."

Awkward but pleased with Ruby's position on his shoulder, Sun hesitated before grabbing her hand. "It's nice out here."

"Yeah, it was stuffy and cramped in there, anyway."

"That's for sure. Every other second I was stepping on somebody's tail or something."

Ruby felt the cool autumn air touch her skin, reminding her of how much was on display; in her police outfit, she was currently about as exposed as she would be in her swimsuit, but this was a lot cuter. Now chilly, she hugged in close to her boyfriend.

Ruby and Sun shared a moment of silence under the stray streetlights, enjoying the muffled sounds of the party going on behind them.

Ruby's mind again wandered to her birthday. If she had been waiting for the right (and legal) moment to solidify her relationship, then Sun must have been waiting twice as long. He'd signed up with someone he couldn't immediately have, so he must truly like her! Ruby wanted to reward him for being so patient.

"H-hey…" Ruby stuttered, looking up to Sun.

"Yeah?"

Ruby took a long, long time to think. She decided that she was ready, and that she really wanted to let Sun know that she was. "D-do you want to go somewhere else?" That at least left it up to interpretation as to what she wanted to do; she didn't directly ask, but she basically gave permission for Sun to instigate. "I mean, like… quieter?"

Sun perked up, clearly interested in what Ruby meant. Interpolating her words with help from her cute face, he saw her unintentionally move down his exposed chest to his crotch. Feeling blood move down, he clarified, "Do you?"

"Y-yes. Yes, I do." Ruby got up from the bench and looked sweetly at Sun. Looking to either side, she decided to truly be brave, and slowly removed her boyshorts before handing them to Sun. There could be few other actions as direct as that; Sun was now fully aware of Ruby's intentions, and also the fact that she was wearing tiny red panties with a cute little bow on them.

It was the right night. Tonight, Ruby felt more in love with Sun than she had in their months prior. She didn't know why, but maybe it was the culmination of her womanhood, or maybe just her age, or maybe the alcohol really did get to her, but tonight was the right night.

Sun looked to either side before getting up. Seeing no one, he moved in to kiss Ruby, who eagerly reciprocated. Breaking it off right when the girl was getting into it, he grabbed her waiting hand and led her once more. Finding their way to the school, they entered a hall of classes; now far away from the party, the two young, eager partners let their emotions get the best of them.

Sun tasted strawberries and candy as he touched Ruby's lips with his own. Ruby tasted chocolate and false banana flavoring as she graced his. The taste for both shifted to tongue as they began making out in the empty halls of Beacon, their hands growing increasingly brave. Sun's greedy fingers first drew across Ruby's bare stomach before moving towards the part of her back not covered by her top. The crop top made it easy for the ripped criminal to reach up under the girl's shirt and tease her bra; letting it stay on for the time being, his hand drifted towards her skirt. Ruby, in the meantime, grew intimately familiar with Sun's bare chest, which was all hers. Being a bit more romantic, she immediately strayed towards Sun's defined ass, something she'd been caught staring at far too many times.

Only breaking away from each other to breath and bite each other's lips, Ruby and Sun fell into multiple walls as they lost any sense not absorbed by each other. The only feeling was the other's skin, the only sound the other's desperate gasps for air, and the only scent that of love, candy, and sweet sweat.

Sun finally found his way under Ruby's skirt. Going from under, he drew up the back of her leg until he reached her butt; touching and enjoying the girl's squirms as she shifted around, he felt the lace edge of her panties that conformed to her shape. Deciding now was the best time, he broke away and face his girlfriend.

Sun looked at Ruby deep in her silver eyes to find his gaze matched. Both faces were absorbed in love and lust, and Sun looked down to the girl's top. Reaching for it, he found her buttons before becoming more conscious of his surroundings; though they were far from the party, they were in the hallway of their school, where someone could walk by at any time. Still clumsily stumbling around with their bodies almost meshed, the found a door that led to a classroom, and threw it open in order to fall away into privacy.

"Oh-oh, my god!" a familiar voice shouted in surprise. As Ruby and Sun quickly broke off of each other in surprise, they realized that they weren't the only people to have the idea to branch off from the festivities.

Inside the classroom were two others, the interrupted pair already in the process of exploring each other's secrets. Yang was currently on top of Neptune, in hindsight obviously riding cowgirl. Whereas Neptune still had his horse costume on save his pants, Yang's top was untied, letting her large breasts bounce up and down as she realized her full costume potential; while her jean shorts and panties were off on the floor, the flannel-clad cowgirl still had her boots and cowboy hat on in addition to her undone top. Existing as and practicing cowgirl, Yang had been bouncing around Neptune's cock as she allowed it to penetrate her womanhood. The horse man also released a hand from the blonde's breasts, having only a moment ago been fondling his riding partner. The cowgirl, now having stopped grinding, currently had her boyfriend's throbbing erection inside of her, which her sister and her boyfriend were currently watching.

Clutching both sides of her open top together, Yang tried to cover as much as possible as she realized with horror that not only did her sister interrupt her mid-coitus, but she also did so in an attempt to lose her virginity to her boyfriend. Trying to decide on how to proceed, Yang shot up, trying to cover her dripping womanhood with her short top before removing her cowboy hat and using it as a block. Neptune resorted to pulling off his horse hood-mask and using that to hide away his erection, still wet with Yang's fluids.

Yang stared at Ruby, who stared at Neptune, who stared at Sun, who repeated the cycle. Ruby had never been more thankful to have clothes, but had never been in a more awkward position than staring at her sister try to cover herself. Yang was crimson from both sexual pleasure and humiliating awkwardness, matching Neptune's sweating face. Sun, also thankful he was still dressed, feared for his life, as Yang now knew he was ready to take Ruby's virginity.

There was a long, palpable tension as the four costumed (Well, mostly costumed in some cases) students looked at each other, trying to figure out the best way to end the night without having horrific mental scars in the morning.

The door to the classroom once again blew open as a third couple burst through in a mess of white silk and fairy wings. Yang, Neptune, Ruby, and Sun watched as Blake and Weiss stopped making out, realized that their friends were watching, and removed their hands from each other's breasts. Blake's pants were already off, revealing a pair of pure white panties with blue lace that were very unlike her to wear, while Weiss' dress was pulled down from her chest, revealing a purple and black bra (And formerly, Blake's hand).

Neptune twitched as he came from the edging of not finishing inside of Yang, and from seeing two girls about to have sex blow in through the door.

Ruby held off on losing her virginity for a while after that night. It was NOT the right night.


End file.
